Be Mine Tonight
by depression76
Summary: A misunderstanding tore Michiru from Haruka. will she surrenders to fate or will she win her love again?
1. Start of Chaos

Disclaimer : Sailor moon and co all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. As much as I wanted Haruka and Michiru, they will never be mine.

A/N : I'm just an amateur alright? So please be gentle with my first fanfic. Flames will be welcome to warm my freezing toes.

Be Mine Tonight 

-Start of Chaos-

Life. This is the life…Kaioh Michiru reflected one summer day. She was lying down on the green grass with her eyes closed, enjoying the peaceful breeze. She felt so thankful right at this moment. Why do you ask? Let's see…she, Kaioh Michiru, was only a 17 year old girl in her high-school but yet she felt so complete. She has everything girls her age would ever die for. Fame money and glory, being an international painter and violinist sure is no laughing matter. Her time and personal space have been invaded by numerous reporters trying to take a scoop of her life. Sure she mind sometimes, but putting that aside, it's quite nice being famous. Being recognized in the streets and got some guys goggling at her is sure entertaining.

Brain, she's smart and was topping her class at the moment. Though she had limited times, she manages to ace all her tests to her parents' relief. Looking from many angle, Michiru can only be thankful of her life, for everything that had happened to her. And there is espescially one thing that really made her life complete…

"dreaming again, honey?" a soft pair of lips brushed themselves on her forehead.

With a flutter of eyelids Michiru opened her eyes to meet a dazzling pair of brilliant teals staring affectionately at her.

"just thinking" Michiru sat up, facing the object that pulled her back from her thoughts. A tall, lanky blonde and her one and only. Her famous lover and racer, Tenoh Haruka.

"I missed you when you started thinking like that" Haruka tucked a wild strand of hair behind Michiru's ears which made the girl giggled.

"you miss me too much" Michiru gave Haruka a peck on the cheek and stood up. She glanced at the person sitting down on the glass. The person that completes her life.

Tenoh Haruka is the hottest teenage idol there is. Tall, handsome, charming, rich, smart…you said it. And this blonde conquer the racing tracks. Girls swoon seeing her smile. Yep, her. Tenoh Haruka is a girl by the way. And a charming one at that. Not many knows about her true gender, and Michiru prided herself being one of the few that knows. 2 years of relationship that makes Michiru's life a great deal perfect for her. Yes, perfect. She doesn't need anything at all.

Sometimes she thinks she's relying too much on Haruka…she wonder what'll she do without her?

"A bit higher Michiru- yes, that's the way"

Michiru spent yet another hour practicing violin, not that she really needs it. She sigh as she listens to the yapping of her coach. Her mother and father couldn't find another worse coach for her. This person in front of her, Yamakata-san is really, really noisy. He keeps saying that violin needs talent to play. And people wont be a good violinist if they don't have a talent.

Michiru totally disagrees. The only thing needed to play a violin is peace and quiet. And that is what shw scarcely needed right now. This constant yapping, blabbing of nonsense have got to go.

Rubbing her temple slightly Michiru checked her mail as her coach begins again at the point of something or the other.

"1 mail…Haruka!" Michiru excitedly read the message and replied as quickly as she can.

"Michiru?"

The aqua-haired girl looked up from her phone, smiling apologetically at the bald man in front of her.

"sorry sensei…"

"Thanks so much for taking me out Haruka" Michiru said as she embraces the blonde infront of her "I cant stand it anymore"

Haruka gave a chuckle. Just this afternoon, she mails Michiru right at her practice time. She knew sometimes the aqua-haired girl got fed up with her coach and the only thing she can do is to interrupt the flood of yapping and ask the girl out.

"what did he say this time?"

"I don't know. He was talking about strings…or was it kings?"

Haruka gave another chuckle "who cares. C'mon. the fireworks'll start if we don't hurry" she open the door to her yellow convertible for her girlfriend who got in in no time.

"Haruka. Promise me you'll take me home straight after the fireworks" Michiru said to the blonde when she got in the car.

"Sure. Why ever so?"

"Father had this kind of dinner tonight. And he expects me to come."

Haruka nod in understandment as her car got out of the driveway of the Kaioh Manor. They drove straight out of the city and to the suburbs. There was this annual yearly festival and it's main attraction is the hughe fireworks later in the evening. Busy with their schedules, Haruka can only take Michiru out for the fireworks which is tonight.

The drive was eventful. Michiru found a cd recording of Haruka's voice! Blushing slightly, the blonde said it was for her school project, but Michiru know better, putting inside the cd player, the journey to the fireworks are full of laughter and grumblings from the blonde.

At last, they have reach their destination.

The both of them had fun. Goldfish catching, the shooting game, Haruka had become a menace to all the stall holders there. She'd win Michiru almost all the main prizes from the stall holders, and the 2 of them were soon loaded with things. Putting the large teddy bear on the car, the two of them return to the site of the fireworks which is going to start.

Haruka whistles softly as the two of them sat under a tree, waiting for the main attraction to start. Then she realized that her aqua-haired beauty is preoccupied with something. Wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist, she made the smaller girl squeal.

"why so quiet?" she asks Michiru, who showed her her right hand. On the ring finger is the blue dolphin ring Haruka had won her over at the ring-toss stall.

"It's very beautiful" Michiru said full of awe "thank you so much. I'll treasure it always…"

Haruka smiled and gave the smaller girl a kiss "my pleasure" she smiled as the fireworks shoot up at the sky and exploded right above them.

"Haruka? Is everything alright?"

The fireworks had ended 20 minutes ago, the couple were getting ready to go home. But for some reason, Haruka's yellow convertible wouldn't start.

"Something's wrong" the blonde said distractedly, turning the key repeatedly. But the car wouldn't start. Getting out of her car, she opened the machine cap and start looking for the problem.

Worrying slightly, Michiru glanced at her watch.

7.34 pm. No good. The dinner started at 8…she cant be late or her father'll be furious.

"Haruka" she called again at the racer "is everything alright?"

The latter responded by slamming the cap shut "something's broken" she glanced at her own watch and understands.

"sorry Michiru, but I think we're not going home by car. D'you mind taking the train?"

Michiru shook her head as she got out of the car. Haruka locked the yellow convertible, along with the prizes inside and rushed to the nearest station with Michiru.

"CRAP!!" Haruka slammed her fist at the train schedule. They've finally reached the station, but the last train to the city had left just five minutes ago. The next train is tomorrow. She glanced at Michiru, who's face palens by the minute.

"I'm so sorry…" Haruka mumbled, pocketing her cellphone. She wanted to get a taxi, but there's no signal. They're stuck at the suburbs for tonight, and Michiru miss her family dinner.

Michiru shook her head "that's alright. It's not your fault anyway. We might as well find a place to stay for the night" and the two of them spent the night looking for a room in the inn.

Unfortunately, almost all of the inns are full because of the fireworks festival, and it's hard for them to get a room.

Michiru sighs as she sat down on a bench. In all her haste to find an inn, she'd twisted her ankle. Now Haruka is off finding a room and all she can do is sit and wait. Can this be any more worst?

"hey babe…wanna join us?"

Michiru turned around to see 4 guys staring at her.

Crap.


	2. Forgive Me

Disclaimer : I want them…sob

A/N : RaginFireDesire and LitaDelacour….many thanks for the reviews or I wouldn't have updated this story…domo ne!

* * *

Be Mine Tonight

- Forgive Me -

* * *

"Hey babe…wanna join us?" 

Michiru looked around to see 4 guys staring at her.

Correction, starring **lustfully **at her.

"er…no thanks" traces of coldness can be heard from Michiru's voice though the girl smiled sweetly as she tried to regain back her composure which slackens when she saw the offending guys.

"I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_" she emphazis at the word 'boyfriend' praying that Haruka'll get back here soon.

"well…no harm in waiting together then?" one of the offending guys sat next to Michiru (who slid away as quietly as possible)

The others grouped around them, bringing a strong whiff of alchohol that almost choke the aqua-haired girl to death (literally speaking).

Michiru tried as politely as possible to get way from the sudden grouping, but her twisted ankle had prevented her from standing up without falling back down again. She's getting more and more annoyed by the minute and when the guy on her righ tried to put his arm around her, she then knew that her big purse is itching to whack the offending arm away.

"Huh??" the guy froze in mid-action and looked behind him when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, a flying fist made contact with his jaw and sent the poor guy flying before landing painfully at the ground with a painful thud.

"if you dare to touch her…" an angry Tenoh Haruka came out of the shadows, standing protectively behind Michiru "I'll make sure you see hell…right here. Right now."

"understand?" teal eyes narrowed dangerously

The unwounded three flinched at the glare and after sending their unconscius friend a quick glance, they nodded and scurried away, dragging Haruka's victim by the legs.

"I'm sorry that had to happen" the blonde racer turned to her girlfriend as she dusted off Michiru's shoulder, espescially at the spot where those guys had almost touched her.

The aqua-haired girl smiled "that's alright. At least I get to see my knight come to my rescue" she added coyly, making the racer blushed.

Michiru giggled.

"er…so" Haruka cleared her throat, making her companion turn her attention back towards the racer, who suddenly kneeled infront of her.

"Haruka?" Michiru wondered what on earth is Haruka doing, kneeling like that?

"Your ankle is still swollen right? I've found an inn, but it's quite far. So I thought I'd give you a piggy back ride there…" her voice trailed away as the usually calm face reddens at the statement.

Michiru blinked, then she blushed too "b-but I…I''m too heavy…"

"I know that" Haruka said with a smirk, her teal eyes glinted mischieviously "you're been nibbling much on chocolates lately"

Michiru narrowed her eyes dangerously as her eyebrows twitched. Then she jumped on to Haruka's back without telling, and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's neck, making her gagged on air.

"Now, who's heavy?" the aqua-haired asks sweetly

"evil" Haruka managed to choke out "you're evil"

"don't tease me then. Giddy up lets go" the blonde receive a playful smack on her head and she walked back to the inn, muttering "evil…evil…" all the way, making the aqua-haired girl laugh.

- - -

"Sorry it's small, it's the only room left" Haruka snapped on the lights, revealing a smal room, only 4 tatama wide.

"I don't mind" Michiru replied as Haruka helped her tuck in inside the only futon in the room "but, Haruka, there's only one futon here. Where are you going to lie down?"

Haruka gave a meaningful smile as she moved to bandage Michiru's swollen ankle in cold bandage she got from the recepsionist. "I don't need to lie down" she said shortly after finishing the task while teasing Michiru about having a stinky feet.

Michiru rose up, groaning slightly at the pain in her ankle "b-but…" but the blonde silence her with a sush.

"I'll sit here and keep an eye on you" the blonde racer moved to Michiru's left and settled herself comfortably between the wall and Michiru "don't complain" she added when the violinist opened her mouth to complain.

Michiru's shoulders sagged in defeat "I'm sorry…" she mumbled softly

Haruka cocked her head in confusion "what for?"

"for making you sit there the rest of the night…"

Haruka let out a sigh, and bend forward to kiss the smaller girl on the lips. It was a moment before the two parted.

"if you complain one more time, we'll get out of this inn and sleep on the dirty ground outside, got it?" the blonde said jokingly with a smile

The violinist nodded at last, before snuggling herself comfortably inside the futon. Haruka smiled and started closing her eyes.

"Haruka?" teal eyes fluttered open, meeting Michiru's beautiful blue orbs staring at her

"Hai?"

"Can I hold your hand? I'll feel much safer then" Michiru asks hopefully

Haruka looked taken aback at the request, but she smiled and nod. And the two of them dozed off through the night, holding each other's hands tightly.

---

Haruka and Michiru barely make it back at the Kaioh Mansion alive the next day. They've taken the earliest train possible back to town, and thanks to Haruka's fame, they manage to catch a ride to the Kaioh's Mansion, costing them an autograph and several snaps of picture.

They struggled up the steps as Michiru's ankle is still swollen. And with beating hearts, Haruka rang the bell.

"Michiru!!" Michiru's father opened the door and it took him several minutes to see that his daugter is in front of him.

"Otou-san I – " Michiru sentence's left hanging as her father's palm made contact with her face.

"You ungrateful wreck!!" he roared "where've you been last night?!"

Haruka tensed in anger as she helped her lover up to her feet. If it wasn't for the fact it was Michiru's dad and the aqua-haired girl clutching her arm, she would've swung her fist like she'd done yesterday to the offending man's jaw.

"Father, I tried to call but – "

"You!!" Michiru's father grabbed the front of Haruka's shirt "what have you done to my daughter?" full of anger he hit her on the face and Haruka taste blood on her mouth as she fell seated to the cold landing.

"Haruka!!" Michiru got to her side and studied the bruise, it's not bad. Haruka had gritted her teeth at the contact, so it's only a small wound.

"Don't you know how worried we were?" Michiru's father demanded "Don't you know how much we've gone through?! We've called all your friends, called the police, the neighbours if they've seen you, and now you've turned up at the steps with your boyfriend? You brought shame to the family name!!"

"I'm sorry! But it wasn't Haruka's fault! I asked her to go the festival! I know I should've called, but there was no signal and my cellphone ran out of batteries!" Michiru was crying now as she desperately explaining to her angry father. Her mother had came at the commotion, and tried to calm her husband's anger, but it was no use.

The old man pulled Michiru away from Haruka's side and shove her inside the door.

"you" he pointed a warning finger at the racer who had stood up and was restraining herself from beating the older man into a pulp "don't you dare to go near my daughter again. I wont let her see you ever again"

"Haruka!!" Michiru shouted, struggling against her mother's effort keeping her inside the house "Haruka!!"

but before the blonde racer could do or say anything, the door had been slammed close on her face.

---------

It was a week after the festival chaos. Michiru hasn't seen or been in contact with Haruka since the festival chaos.

Her ankle, as it turns out, wasn't twisted, the ankle bone had actually cracked as she had quite a hard fall at that night. She'd to stay home for a whole week to let her ankle heal.

Her father's anger didn't fade quickly, he'd taken Michiru's cellphone away and thought of many ways from stopping her from seeing the blonde racer since.

The aqua-haired girl had felt really bad at the hectic parting and dying to see her again. And today, she's going to see her and sort things out. She wont let her father destroy her beautiful relationship.

But something had gone wrong. At the moment she'd stepped inside the school, whispered rumour of her were heard.

"Did you hear?" Michiru over heard a girl whispered to her friend when she went to her locker "that Kaioh girl tried to elope with Tenoh-san! Did you hear she's pregnant?"

Michiru slammed her locker shut and breaking off the whispered conversation before storming to her class. The rumour got more ridiculous by lunch. She heard that some people even said that she'd been absent for a whole week to get an abortion.

'Honestly' she thought stabbing on a chiken katsu furiously at lunch 'they need to get a life. Haruka's not even a boy!'.

Putting that aside, she had not been able to get hold of that blonde racer. Michiru knows to Haruka too well, she know Haruka was feeling guilty right now, and she needs to straightened her out.

No thanks to her so-called-friends, they doesn't want to talk to a girl with HIV or something like that, that's why Michiru's having quite a hard time at the first week back. some tried to comfort her, but she'd known too well that they were just doing that to check if she'd really gotten an abortion or not. And for your information, she'd sick of it. She's really sick at her father who spread these ridiculous rumours about her and Haruka, and destroyed their perfect relationship.

Michiru came to the racing track at Wednesday afternoon, knowing that it was Haruka's training day. She went to Haruka's garage, but no one was there, only her racing gear were seen lying on the car.

Michiru walked around searching for a certain messy blonde locks, but she froze suddenly right in front of a door with the label 'Manager'.

"Tenoh" she heard the hard voice again, and she paste her ear to the door to listen "I'm really disappointed with you right now"

"Why would you be?" Haruka's voice were innocent yet a trace of comphrehension were heard

" You have got to get this rumour down. This rumour, you got your girlfriend pregnant, is it true?"

Michiru heard Haruka swore softly "what? They're just rumours!"

"is it? for all I care our sake of getting more sponsors is depending on your behaviour!" the manager shot back at her "if you keep this up, we wont race!"

Haruka didn't reply.

"Get this rumour sorted, Tenoh" shuffling of papers were heard from inside the room "or you're fired"

Michiru's eyes widened in shock. What had she done?

Not only she'd brought shame to her whole family, now she had Haruka's career at stake!!

The doorknob turned and Michiru ran away from the spot, leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

----

Grudging against the turnout of events in the past few days , Haruka entered the garage. She put on her glove and jumpsuit, before realizing sobs were heard from the corner of the room.

"What – Michiru!!" Haruka ran to the sobbing girl.

Michiru was sobbing facing the wall, and Haruka had to turn her around to see her face.

"Why are you crying?" she wiped the tears away from the violinist's swollen eyes "are you that sad to see me?" the racer asks jokingly. Unfortunately, the smaller girl didn't buy the joke and continued sniffling.

"Michiru – Koi? What happened? Tell me, please" teal eyes stared pleadingly at Michiru's sapphire orbs.

"I'm sorry" Michiru choked out between sobs "I'm sorry you got your career on hold"

Haruka stared at her before realizing what the smaller girl had been talking about "you heard?" she asks urgently

Michiru nod, tears falling freely down her face. Haruka quickly gathered the crying girl to her arms.

"No, it's not your fault" she tried to calm Michiru down, who was sobbing restrainly on her chest "don't worry about it"

"No, it's MY fault!" Michiru sobbed loudly "it's because of that stupid rumour, this had to happen!"

More tears splashed as Haruka held the girl tighter, kissing the top of her head in assurance. Somehow she had to stop Michiru crying…or something unwanted will happen…

Michiru stopped crying a moment later, though the 2 of them were still holding each other tight at the empty garage.

The violinist looked up to Haruka's releived face "feel better?" the racer inquried

Michiru nod, setting her heart for a hard decision that she hoped will straightened up this mess. Haruka smiled and leaned down for a kiss, but Michiru pulled away at the last moment.

"I'm sorry Haruka" she said sadly, tears threatening to fall again "but I cant, not anymore"

"Michiru?" the blonde racer feared the worst, Michiru's tone is not a good sign "Michiru, what do you mean?"

"This is the only way I can do to stop you from losing the thing you love" Michiru bit her lip to stop her tears from falling, but it failed as it now fell down freely again.

"Michiru?" Haruka moved forward, eyes burning, reaching out to hold the smaller girl, who backed away.

"We have…to stop seeing each other" Michiru choked out "I cant see you anymore!" saying those words felt like hell to the violinist. Her heart screamed in agony of the pain she felt, but she wont let Haruka stopped racing just because some silly rumour her father raised.

"No, Michiru! No!" Haruka was crying now. She desperately reached out for the smaller girl, who backed away and tried to keep a good distance away "don't do this, please…" the reacer begged, calm and cold face falling apart at once

Michiru shook her head, tears splashing "I'm sorry…" she looked up at those lovely teal eyes she loved, the gentle figure she's held close for two years.

"Goodbye" Michiru said with a sad last smile and ran out of the garage.

Haruka pound the wall with her right fist

"Michiru…!!" tears kept falling down no matter what she do to prevent it.

The worse had happened at last.

The next day, the school principal had something important to tell his students and they all gathered at the huge school hall.

To Haruka's horror, the principal was talking about the rumours about her and Michiru. It seems that Michiru had sent him a letter explaining the whole real situation from A to Z and wished the principal would tell the whole school and clear Haruka's name. Haruka's pale with shock as she listened to the speech.

Her friend had also gave her of the morning's issue of newspaper, bearing the headline **"KAIOH MICHIRU SPEAKS OUT, TRUTH BEHIND THE VIOLINIST - RACER RUMOUR".**

The aqua-haired girl had taken all charges into her hand and told the whole press that Haruka has nothing to do with all this. The racer's name is cleared of all charges. Her agent had called her that her racing career is still safe from the violinist's confession, but this didn't made the racer felt any better.

"Kaioh-san?" Haruka caught up with the principal after the gathering ended "no, she's not here anymore. She'd moved away"

The blonde racer felt her heart is shattered to many delicate pieces. All hope was lost, her world is as much as over.

Michiru had left her.

* * *

A/N : Cruel eh? Hehehe… R/R please!! 


	3. Painful Reality

Disclaimer : I want them…sob

A/N : I was listenig to TEGOMASS' Kiss Kaeri Michi no Love Song when I wrote this last 2 chapters. Gods the song really match this fic, kinda happy when I realized it. you guya ahould listen to it!Thanks to it I've got a sudden inspiration of what to do with Michiru and Haruka next! Arigato, TEGOMASS!!

* * *

Be Mine Tonight

- Painful Reality -

* * *

"Michiru-san!"

"hai?" Michiru turn around gracefully, seeing a brunette running at her "what is it, Yuka-san?"

It has been 3 years since the chaos that had changed a great deal in Michiru's life happened. She was now in a university in Hokkaido, which is a faraway place from Tokyo, where she had left her old life, her problems, her Haruka all behind. She hadnt been in contact from anyone in Tokyo, not that she needs it.

The violinist had changed quite a lot, in appearance. Her hair's slightly longer but she still had that beautiful charm over her, like she always do. Boys were falling head over heels for her, but since she left Haruka, she doesn't start any new relationship. She still loves the blonde racer from the bottom of her heart.

The brunette who was running towards her slipped suddenly, lost her balance and fell down with a thud.

Michiru went over to the girl, who grinned goofily back at her, telling her that she's alright. The violinist smiled, Yuka's action were reminding her of a certain 'Tsukino Usagi' back in Tokyo.

"So, what were you telling me?" Michiru asks again as she helped the brunette up.

Yuka fluff dust off her clothes as several passer-by laughed, having seen her clumsiness. As they were near the gate, there were many students who was rushing home, saw the accident.

"Ano..I was wondering" for some reason Yuka was blushing "er, you know that guy I've told you about?"

"Ah…" Michiru smiled pleasantly "the one in the Technical Engineering? So, are you two going out at last?"

Yuka blushed furiously and nod "and um, I…I want you to meet him. you're my best friend after all"

After Michiru moved to Hokkaido, Yuka was the first friend she'd met. And now she'd become her closest friend throughout the years.

"I'm honored…" the aqua-haired girl made the brunette glowed "when am I going to meet him? and, how come you raise the subject now? I thought you guys knew each other for about a month, right?"

"well, you are busy with your career, I don't want to interfere. so c'mon!" Yuka took Michiru's hand and drag her towards the gate, both laughing.

"There he is" Yuka excitedly, nodding at a guy that was leaning on the steel bars just in front of their university. Michiru realized, as they got closer, that this figure were oddly familiar.

The messy blonde locks, the dolphin ring on his left hand that glinted by the sunlight, how come it looks so familiar?

Michiru's eyes widened as Yuka halted to a stop.

"what took you so long, Yuka?" a familiar husky voice speak out as the guy straightened up, looking at the 2 girls, before frozen wide eyed at his sight.

"Michiru, meet Tenoh Haruka" Yuka said happily as she took Haruka's right arm "he's my boyfriend!"

The violinist dropped her scetch book out of shock "Haruka…" she muttered softly, eyes not leaving the teal eyes she'd known so much.

"Michiru?" Yuka asks worriedly, disengaging herself gently from Haruka, who was lost at words.

"I-I'm sorry" Michiru mumbled, gathering her scetch book and straightened up again, not meeting Haruka's gaze "I-I've got something to do…" and ran away from the spot. Good thing her ride had parked up at the exact same time, so she had a reason to get away from here. This is all to much for her, as old tears fell down again, after 3 years of trying to give her up, Haruka appeared again in her life. But they're in different position now, Haruka doesn't belong to her anymore.

-------

"I am so sorry!"

"Yuka-san?" Michiru looked suprisingly at the brunette, who turn up at her art class after it ended, bowing and apologizing endlessly since the last ten minutes "what do you mean?"

"I didn't know he was your ex-boyfriend" Michiru's heart clenched hard at this statement as she remembered yesterday's painful event, old memories flashed on her mind "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought him here"

Michiru mused at the fact that Yuka didn't know about Haruka's real identity, they've been going out for a month after all.

"that's okay…" Michiru said with a smile, assuring the tearful brunette "I- I was just surprised, that's all…"

Yuka looked up at the aqua-haired girl "d'you forgive me?"

Michiru nod, against her will "of course, why shouldn't I?"

"so, you're not against us dating then?" Yuka stares at the violinist's eyes "is it okay with you?"

Michiru's heart clenched even more painfully at this. After all these years, she hadnt stop loving Haruka, she missed her so. Her feelings for her hasn't fade away, but now in front of her, her very best friend is saying that she was going out with Haruka, her Haruka. The aqua-haired girl was saddened by the fact that Haruka had move on so quickly, finding someone else to replace her, and took her special place. But then again, she cant really blame the racer, it IS her fault all of this happened anyway. Haruka deserve someone better, someone who wont drag her down from her dreams.

"Michiru? Are you alright?"

Michiru snapped out of her reverie "ah…yes. I'm fine"

Yuka looked up hopefully at Michiru, for some reason the violinist wondered what is the brunette doing. And she realized with a pang about the question the brunette asked her.

"yes, sure. I don't mind you going out with him. He's a wonderful person after all" the violinist smiled as heart was torn to pieces. She wanted to cry and scream, but her pride knows better.

Yuka glowed and hugged the aqua-haired girl "thank you!" she said happily "you're my bestest best friend in the whole wide world!"

Michiru can only smile sadly as the brunette left in a hurry as the bell rang.

"If only I can be the friend you thought I was…" tears fell down her face as the violinist took out her necklace, which were hidden beneath her clothes. At the end of the necklace wasn't a pendant, instead it was the blue dolphin ring Haruka had gotten her at the festival. The both of them had the matching pair and Michiru saw the blonde were still wearing it after all this years.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she clutched the ring tightly as more tears fell down her face "Haruka…"

* * *

A/N : sorry if it's too short, but lemme know what you think so far. R/R please!! 


	4. Turmoil

Disclaimer : I want them…sob

A/N : Thanks so much for the reviews, they kept me keep on going…!! Btw, forget about the lame sub-title. I dunno what else to write. Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Be Mine Tonight**

- Turmoil -

* * *

"So you haven't told her?"

"What?" Haruka turned to look at Michiru, taken aback by the question.

Michiru raised an eyebrow at her "That you're a girl?"

Haruka shrugs nonchalantly "I'm trying to find a good time to tell her that…" and the conversation died when Yuka got out of the changing room, twirling in front of them wearing a yellow dress which clashes horribly with her maroon shoes.

It's been 2 weeks since Michiru's meeting with Haruka after 3 years. Though her heart still clench with pain when she saw Haruka and Yuka got together, Michiru tried her best to act normally to the two of them. Yuka was ecstatic after Michiru told her that she don't mind that Haruka goes out with her, and since then she drags Michiru with her whenever she went out with Haruka. The brunette said that she felt better knowing that Michiru is with her when they go out.

And today, the 3 musketeers went to the mall. To Haruka's horror, Yuka had insisted to go inside a dress store and the brunette ended up trying almost all the clothing in the place for the last half an hour. The blonde racer is stuck with the violinist who reclined to try on anything.

Michiru took a glance at the person on her left as Yuka went in the changing room for the third time, bringing another piece of clothing with her. Haruka was still as calm as ever though the atmosphere between the two is as thick as mayonnaise can ever be. Though they sat side by side on the same waiting couch, no one dare make further contact with each other. Michiru know that Haruka's mad at her for taking things into her own hand and making reckless decisions. The violinist, to tell you the truth, hasn't really stop crying since their first meeting. But she knows she can't hide from Haruka any longer, that's why she tried her best to keep a straight face and have a normal conversation with the blonde. Forcing down the feelings of longing to touch the blonde, to caress her face and to kiss those lips. But deep down she knew that it won't ever be the same again between them.

"What do you think?" Yuka's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. She got on another different clothes, again, for the hundred time.

"Great" Haruka said in a bored voice without looking as she stifled a yawn. Yuka pouted.

"You're not even looking at it"

Haruka turned her bored eyes to her, scanned her from head to toe "great" and yawned widely, rumpling her hair.

Yuka pout even harder and turned to Michiru "what do you think?"

The violinist, who didn't expect this could only smile and nod "it's good on you. Really!"

Yuka looked happy with her answer and after deciding to buy it; the brunette stuck her tongue out at the blonde race and went to change back to her normal clothes. Michiru and Haruka didn't say anything in her absence, both too awkward to break the tension. It almost came as a relief when Yuka went out the changing room and went to the counter to pay. Haruka stood up suddenly and strut to Yuka's side. Even from the far couch Michiru could catch that Haruka's insisting to pay for the smaller girl's purchase. Smiling happily, Yuka threw her arms around the blonde, who to Michiru's surprise didn't blush one bit.

As long as Michiru remembered, close contacts like that always made the blonde racer blush, the best Michiru did, she made Haruka blushed from head to toe.

The violinist mused curiously over this new fact as the 3 of them got out of the shop. Yuka had suggested an ice cream before they go home.

They walked to the parking lot, which was right across the street with the brunette babbling away to Haruka, who is half-listening, about what flavor she should get. Michiru's still thinking about Haruka's sudden change, somehow it interests her for some reason. The aqua-haired girl didn't even pay attention when they cross the street.

A red car was speeding like hell towards them, ignoring the fact that the crossing light is still green.

"Michiru! Look out!" Yuka had realized when she got to pavement with Haruka, that Michiru's still at the middle of the road, completely unaware of the speeding car.

Haruka looked up at the warning the same time as Michiru and realized with horror that it was getting nearer to the shock aqua-haired girl.

"Get awaaaaaaay!!" the driver of the red car had stuck out his head outside the window, bellowing at Michiru to move as the car got more and more closer. The car screech halted to a stop, but it still won't stop going. And when all seems lost, Michiru who was too stunned to do anything, was pulled to safety by a pair of strong hands.

"Watch where you're goiiiiii – AH!!" loud screeching sound of sudden brakes was heard at the distant before a huge crash filled the air.

"Are you alright?" Michiru heard a trace of worry as the blonde helped her up to her feet. The racer's face was pearly white, Michiru had never seen Haruka like this. Yuka bounded up to the two of them.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you" she managed to choke out before the brunette had thrown herself onto her in tears. Michiru smiled at the younger girl, slightly embarassed by the blush that had crept onto her face at Haruka's touch. Her eyes float up to meet Haruka's teal orbs for a moment and she felt her heart lurched before the handsome racer broke the contact and looked around elsewhere to cover for the faint blush that had appeared on her face. Yuka narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two.

No more subjects were raised about the incident and they got safely to Haruka's car, a Ferrari Testarossa (A/N: is this right? I forgot). It was already dark when Haruka dropped Yuka off at her house before speeding off again to drive Michiru home which was the same way as her apartment.

As expected, the journey back was filled with silence, well except for the sound of rushing wind. Haruka seems to know where the aqua-haired girl was living since she remembered nothing of telling the racer her new address. But at the familiar intersection near Michiru's house, Haruka turned right instead of left which raised a huge question on the violinist's head.

"Where are you taking me?" the violinist asks as the car turned right again before stopping. They're in a park that Michiru recognize was just a few blocks away from her place.

"We need to talk" Haruka shifted in her seat to take a better look at the aqua-haired girl who sat beside her.

An uneasy feeling crept onto the violinist's heart; she had never expected this to happen. Haruka looked serious when she said that, and the violinist tried her best not to look directly at those melting eyes of Haruka's.

"About us"

"What us?" though Michiru knows well what it meant.

Suddenly, Haruka cupped Michiru's chin in her hand and pushed her lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? R/R as usual please…!! 


	5. Torn

Disclaimer: I want them…sob… I really do…

A/N: have you guys listened to Michiru's Unmei wa Utsukushi song? It inspired me to write this chapter…XP. btw, I'm really really sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll try my best to improve my grammar skills...TT. well, scroll down to read now, if you please XP

* * *

**Be Mine Tonight**

- Torn -

* * *

At first Michiru's eyes widened in shock, how dare Haruka touch her? But when Haruka started to caress her lips, Michiru was defeated, drowned in the passion. The racer leaned over and kissed Michiru passionately, sliding her warm tongue into her mouth. All the longing of the last 3 years welled up inside Michiru. But when Haruka started to slid her hands over Michiru's body, caressing her through the silk fabric of her dress, the violinist's rationality surfaced back up and clear her dazed mind. 

With a huge force she pushed the blonde racer off her.

"What d'you think you're doing?!" guilty tears had welled up in aqua-haired girl's eyes as she stared in disbelief at Haruka. The thought of cheating behind her Yuka's back brought more tears to her eyes, but most of it was caused by the hurt she had kept down inside her heart for losing Haruka.

"Doing the thing I should've done a long time ago" Haruka leaned forward for another kiss, but Michiru turned away and reach for the door. Unfortunately, the racer had locked the car.

"open it" Michiru said quietly with her back to the blonde

"no"

"open it!"

"no!" Haruka's voice was louder than Michiru's making the smaller girl flinch "not until you listen to what I've got to say"

"there's nothing more to say" tears had started making itself down the beautiful face. Haruka, apparently, was oblivious of the silent crying. The blonde racer was desperate, and in one swift motion she turned Michiru around to face her. And quite a shock she got when she saw the smaller girl was in tears. The unbeatable racer was speechless; she didn't expect her drastic action to affect the girl this strongly "Michiru…"

"don't make this even harder for me, please…" Michiru's glistening eyes were pleading to the blonde; it hurt her so much to see the usually calm woman to cry.

"I love you Michiru, and I haven't stop loving you since then" the racer desperately said to the violinist, who was avoiding her eyes again "and don't lie to me, I know you still love me the same way as you used to"

"So what?" muffled voice came out as Michiru wiped her tears on her sleeve "so what if I still love you? What different would it make?"

This conversation is getting nowhere; Michiru's making it hard for the blonde to speak out her mind.

"Look at me, please" Michiru was surprised to hear the blonde's tone to soften, but when she looked up her body froze in shock, transfixed as Haruka's bottomless eyes moved haltingly up to look at her own, and she could see a deep, deep pain inside them before the racer promptly closed them. Silence filled the air as the violinist waited anxiously for what the other had to say.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" Haruka said at last, biting her lip to stop her tears from falling "I'm sorry for making you take all the burden by yourselves all these years. I really do. These past years had been hell to me; I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop blaming myself for being so weak that I had to lose you over some stupid rumors" Michiru remembered with a pang of the incident.

"But I won't ever let that happen again" teal eyes shone with honesty and love only for the aqua-haired girl to see "I wont let you shoulder everything alone ever again, I'll be there with you whatever happens. We can start all over again, together. Please come back to me, Michiru. I can't stand it anymore, I still love you"

The violinist was really touched by the blonde's confession, she really wanted to accept the apologies and return to those safe arms of hers. But she knows she cant, no matter how much Michiru loves Haruka, she can't do it. Tears had stop flowing now. But the girl was torn between the decisions. Losing her best friend and gaining her lover or losing her lover to her best friend? This is too much for one day.

"What about Yuka-san?" the violinist voiced out her guilt

"I don't love her" came Haruka's not-so-helping reply

"Why did you go out with her in the first place?"

"I tried to move on, but that proved to be impossible. I still love you from the bottom of my heart, Michiru"

Pregnant pause filled the air. Haruka nervously fiddled with a hole in the driver's seat waiting for Michiru's reply. The wind blows softly.

"I can't do this" Michiru pulled open the lock and quickly got out of her car before anything more happens.

"I love you Michiru! Please don't leave me" Haruka's hand on her wrist stopped her from making any further move outside the car "I need you" . Michiru's eyes welled up with tears again as she wrenched her wrist lose and ran away from the spot, leaving tears in her wake. Haruka stared helplessly after the crying girl. She knows really well that the violinist really loves her, but why is she hesitating? The racer had told her that she didn't love Yuka, isn't that enough for her?

A thought came over the blonde's mind as determination shone on her eyes.

"I will make you mine again, Michiru" she said through the night "whatever the costs"

--------------------

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai" Mrs. Kaioh stood up to greet her daughter at the front door. She can't wait to see her princess smile after she got back from her shopping spree. The girl had been sad and sullen since several weeks ago and almost spent every night crying, though she doesn't know the reason why.

What a shock the older woman received when Michiru passed her without a word.

"Michiru?" the woman wondered as she had saw for a second, her daughter was in tears. Did something happened to Michiru?

Her question was not answered when she heard the young violinist slammed the door of her bedroom shut, loud sobbing can be heard from inside the room.

* * *

A/N: not long till the end now people… 


	6. Revelation of Truth

Disclaimer: I want them…sob… I really do…d'you think Naoko-sensei would let me have them for a day?

A/N: this story is getting longer than I intended it to be…anyways, who cares. By the way, if you're to choose between your lover and your best friend, whoever will you choose? This is the main point of Michiru's heart turmoil, for those who're confused out there…XP. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Be Mine Tonight**

- Revelation of Truth -

* * *

Michiru was trying her best to avoid Yuka these last 5 days after Haruka's confession that night. And since she had practice for her upcoming violin recital, her schedule is getting more hectic than ever. She didn't even have the time to leisurely play her violin in piece and even the spare time to stare out and gaze into space, thinking of what she would do with her life. For all she knows her life is now a mess. Haruka's confession only makes it worse. She hasn't heard from the racer since, as the blonde racer seems stopped coming over to the university to pick up Yuka like she used to. Michiru's head were threatening to burst, now she's not only coping with her feelings towards the blonde racer, she now has to dealt with this huge guilt in her heart for cheating over her best friend. Regaining her old love seems wonderful, but would it worth her friendship? Dammit, why does fate has to be so cruel? 

But fate doesn't seem to let Michiru walked away from it easily. The aqua-haired girl bumped into a familiar brunette in the hallway one afternoon.

"Yuka-san!" shocked eyes met red and puffy eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Michiru…" more tears welled up on the brunette's hazel eyes before she broke down into hysterical tears. Panicking slightly, Michiru tried her best to cheer the sad girl. She brought Yuka inside one of the empty classrooms and waited for the girl to stop crying before asking her what's wrong.

"Haruka…" the brunette sobbed

An annoying amount of sudden guilt and concern rose quickly inside Michiru "What happen too Haruka?"

"He…he…"

"he?"

"He dumped me last night!" more tears splashed Michiru's front when the brunette had practically thrown herself onto her and wet the violinist's shoulder.

Michiru can't help but feeling a bit of shock at this piece of news. She tried to dissolve the big lump at the back of her throat before speaking again "h-how come…?"

"He- he said that our relationship is getting no where. He loves me, but not in _that _way, more like a brother-sister love. And…" Yuka paused to blow her nose loudly and on Michiru's landed handkerchief "he said that he had found his true love somewhere. He can't stop thinking about her and knows that the girl love him too. ..He said he want to regain back his lost love whatever happens… but we had such a beautiful time together…how could he turned away from me like that…?"

Michiru was speechless. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She can't believe Haruka did this far just to get her back.

'but…' the violinist looked down at the sobbing girl, torn against her heart's turmoil 'what should I do?'

She never realized that Yuka loves Haruka so much. The girl's eyes were red and puffy. It looks like she had cried herself to sleep last night. Michiru knows well how that felt, she herself had spent her first week in Hokkaido crying over Haruka.

"Don't worry" she stroked the brunette's hair gently "everything will be alright…"

--------------------

Michiru left the university early to have an early practice with her violin teacher. She took the usual path home and walked along with no company. And to her annoyance, she'd left her favourite sketchbook at the empty classroom when she calmed Yuka earlier. No matter, she'll look for it tomorrow…Yuka had stayed behind to do a project or something. Michiru sighs as her previous thoughts came back to her. Friend or lover…friend or lover…friend or lover…friend or…Haruka?

The racer was leaning against the sakura tree near her house. How Haruka seems to know her house doesn't seem like an important question right now. Questions exploded inside the aqua-haired girl's head like mad fireworks and her mind somehow had stopped working as the blonde make her way towards the stunned violinist.

"hey" she flashed Michiru a smile which the latter replied rather reluctantly

Michiru finally found her voice "w-what are you doing here? H-how do you know my house?"

"I want to have a little chat with you and I know from Yuka" Michiru's heart flood with guilt at the mention of her best friend's name.

Michiru almost lost her mind again "Know what?"

Haruka let out a chuckle that sent butterflies to flutter somewhere in the aqua-haired girl's middle. God, how much she had missed that wonderful sound…

"Your house silly. You better get your mind back to earth before I start talking again or this talk will last until tomorrow" Michiru blushed deep red at the comment. 'Wrong time to behave stupidly girl' she mentally scolded herself as teal eyes stared softly at her.

"So" Michiru's mind landed painfully back to earth "can we talk?"

The violinist kept running her eyes longingly towards her house. Somehow she doesn't really want to listen to Haruka right now. The more time she spent with the blonde race, the guiltier she gets. And she can't seem to keep her composure around the blonde. Their last 2 meetings ended in tears in Michiru's side. Michiru doesn't want Haruka to read off her true feelings. Because of their closeness, the two of them manage to read other's thoughts just by looking at their body language, seems creepy at times. But Michiru loves it when the blonde racer knows what she was thinking, that way it was needless for words.

Haruka stared almost pleadingly at the violinist and Michiru always fell to that look. Begrudgingly, she nods. The blonde smiled in relief.

"I promise it wont be long" she grinned and once again she made Michiru's middle make a delighted back flip.

----------------------

"Michiru can be so forgetful at times…." Yuka mumbled as she jogs round the corner towards Michiru's house. Earlier this afternoon, Michiru left her sketch book in the empty classroom they used to calm Yuka down. And when the brunette had realized it, her best-friend had gone home for an early violin practice. Yuka was feeling a lot better since she had talk to Michiru, and as an appreciation to the violinist, the brunette had taken all the trouble of jogging to Michiru's house to deliver the left sketch book and return back to the university to continue with her project.

Feeling utterly grateful she had someone as kind and understanding as Michiru as her best friend, she hummed happily as she jogs nearer to Michiru's house.

"I promise it won't be long"

"Huh?" Yuka frowned. Did she just heard Haruka's voice. She blinked in confusion before she heard another voice saying "sure"

Suspicions filled her mind. Actually, since the first time she'd introduced Haruka to Michiru, the brunette had started having this weird suspiscions about the two of them. Though Haruka said there's nothing more between the two of them, she cant help being insecure. Sometimes she caught an unaware Haruka stared almost lovingly at Michiru. Her suspicions grew higher when Haruka pulled Michiru out of harm's way that day. She swore she saw the blonde go pale as though the life had been sucked out of her, and that blush the blonde racer had on his face when his and Michiru's eyes met. Yuka felt that not all of Haruka's words are true. But the blonde knew that Michiru would not ever cheat behind her back, she know the violinist quite well to confidently say that Michiru is no backstabber.

Out of pure curiosity that had been nagging at the back of her head, she peeked at the source of the voices were coming from and felt her heart dropped heavily.

There it is, her ex-boyfriend Haruka. With her best friend, Michiru. Staring. _Lovingly_. At each other.

Jealousy begins to course through her veins as Haruka started to talk again

"I've thought about it…" the racer moved even nearer to the violinist, who tried her best to keep a good distance away and kept her composure intact.

"A-about what?" Michiru scolded herself, why does her brain have to stop working when she stared at Haruka's eyes?

"about our conversation in my car that night. I wont have it when you say you've forgotten about it" the smile faded from Haruka's face as she saw the smaller girl opened her mouth to retort. Michiru looked shocked when the blonde had finished her sentence.

"I know you're feeling guilty towards Yuka, but that's over now. I've broken up with her"

Sadly, Michiru looked down at the ground "I know"

"You do?"

"she was so sad of it…she told me just now…" the guilt was clearly visible in her voice

Haruka looked uneasy for a second, then she scratched the back of her head "um…" she was as uneasy as Michiru talking about this "well, anyway, as I was saying…I've thought about it. The only person I could love is you Michiru. No matter how much I tried to deny it, my love for you will never cease. I know you'll probably say that it won't work out the same for the both of us. But I am willing to try, to start all over again together with you. I love you so much and I want you back in my arms. But I wont expect any answer right now" she added when the aqua-haired girl didn't say anything.

The handsome teenage racer leaned down towards the violinist who seems to be drowning in those bottomless teal eyes "I'll wait forever if I have to" a sweet smile spread over Haruka's gentle face before she pulled away, chuckling at Michiru's stunned look.

With another smile she turned around and walked away "and Michiru?" the aqua-haired girl stared at the lovely figure, who grinned "I'm serious. I'll wait forever if it takes to having you back again in my arms" and with that she left.

Michiru could swore that she almost ran out of breath when Haruka had inched herself towards her, her face felt so hot suddenly. Her head throbbed as more problem were added. The violinist knows well she had to make these decisions fast, before things get out of control. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and hurried footsteps from somewhere behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

Following the faint footsteps, she reached a place near her house where she saw her sketch book lying around in the dirt. Brushing the dusts off it, she wondered how it got there. With a pang she remembered where she'd left the book. The only person that knows where she had left it is only one.

Yuka had known the truth.

* * *

A/N: Any idea what Yuka is going to do next? R/R please!! 


	7. Struggle

Disclaimer: I want them…sob… I really do…d'you think Naoko-sensei would let me have them for a day?

A/N : Boredom because of the holidays + nothing to do quick updates. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Be Mine Tonight

- Struggle -

* * *

Moonlight shone inside the dark room through the gaps between the curtain. It's a calm night, though the weather forecast said that it's going to rain. The alarm clock on the nightstand showed '11.54' PM. Michiru sigh as she turned to her right beneath the covers, head buzzing with thought. Today's been another hectic day. Not only because of her violin recital practice, but also because of Haruka and Yuka. Well, Haruka mainly. She turned up out of nowhere after dumping Yuka and said she want Michiru back.

Michiru's clear blue eyes stared at the cloudy night sky. And the problem didn't stop there. Yuka had come to Michiru's house and accidentally heard their conversation and ran away before Michiru can say anything. There's nothing the aqua-haired girl can do now but to tell the truth. But the telling the truth would hurt Yuka, Michiru can't bear to see the usually happy-go-lucky brunette in tears again.

'But what _is _the truth?' the violinist wondered silently to herself 'that I still love Haruka?'

Turning around to her back, she stared at the dark ceiling. Yes, she still love the blonde racer. After all this times, she cant get the flirtatious racer out of her head. But her pride wont let her say that out loud. Besides, if she ended up going out with the racer again, wouldn't that mean that she betrayed Yuka's trust? The brunette trust her so much and now her best friend had took her love away, no, cheated behind her back _then _took her love away.

A warm feeling always appeared in her heart when she thought about Haruka.

"if I had met you sooner…" she mumbled sleepily as her eyelids began to close "maybe everything would turn out differently, Haruka…."

The alarm clock turned to '00.00' AM as the aqua-haired girl finally drifted to sleep, head still buzzing with thoughts. Suddenly the words below the time in the alarm clock glowed brightly in the dark room _'Haruka's b'day Jan 27'._

--------------------

Michiru didn't get a glimpse of Yuka at all the next day. Her friends said that the brunette did come to school, but how come Michiru didn't see her at all? Guilt rose painfully inside Michiru. She knows she should've told her the truth sooner…before all of this happened. The aqua-haired girl prayed that Yuka would forgive her.

Lunch time came and she still didn't meet Yuka. She'd called her cell, left many voice messages and sent more than a dozen bunch of text messages, but the brunette didn't give any reply at all. Michiru's mind was so distracted that she could hardly concentrate at all in class, she wrote quite a lot of craps in her notebook, that's for sure. Her blue eyes was scanning the canteen, searching for Yuka when suddenly her phone vibrated.

She took it out and saw that it was a text message. The violinist's heart lurched when she saw who it from 'Haruka?'. She read the content seriously and completely unaware of a pair of angry hazel eyes staring hard at her.

--------------------

"What do you want?" she asks the blonde racer matter-of-factly.

Haruka looked quite taken aback "what, no happy birthday for me?" she said with a sly smirk

Michiru blushed "fine, happy birthday then"

Earlier this afternoon, the blonde had asked Michiru to come over and watch the last practice in the circuit for tomorrow's race. Giving up entirely to find Yuka, Michiru decided to come over, after some more nagging by the blonde by phone. The blonde had been waiting outside the circuit for the aqua-haired girl to come and look utterly delightful when her eyes met the lovely figure. The both of them went inside and Haruka tried her luck to charm Michiru back to her. Unfortunately, the aqua-haired girl had put up a hard front.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" Michiru added shyly, truthfully, she only remembered this morning that today's Haruka's b'day. But the blonde didn't seem to mind.

Grinning slightly the racer replied "nah, that's alright. Having you to see you again is enough for me" she said huskily

Michiru tried hard not to blush at this comment. The blonde had turned on her usual charm again…

"Tenoh-kun!!" Haruka and Michiru turned at the call and saw that one of the mechanics was calling for the blonde "time to roll!" he called again with a smirk.

Haruka nodded and turned to her companion "well…" she began, reluctant to leave the aqua-haired girl alone "I gotta go now…"

"I guess…" Michiru gave a shrug, she didn't want the blonde to go, but she won't ever let Haruka know that..

"Well…." Haruka played for more time, she noticed that the violinist kept glancing at her watch 'does she have a violin practice?' the blonde wondered

"D'you have a plan after this?" she asks the distracted girl who looked up.

Michiru pondered for a second. She was planning to go to Yuka's house since she didn't get a glimpse of the brunette at all in school "umm…" she began, not sure if she should tell the blonde that Yuka had overheard their conversation yesterday.

" 'Umm' ?"

"I mean, yes. I - I've got some…business to take care of" well, it wasn't a complete lie, she did have an important thing to do.

Michiru saw Haruka's face fell, and with what look like a huge effort the blonde gave her a smile "run along then, I don't want you to be late" she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. 15 minutes with the aqua-haired girl is enough, right?

Michiru gave her a smile and bowed before walking out of the garage "wait!" Haruka called out again and Michiru turned to look at the blonde who looked sheepish for some reason.

"I- well, do you mind coming over to my apartment later on?" the blonde stammered, blushing slightly "I mean, it's my birthday and- well-" dammit, why is it so hard just to ask Michiru to come over so she could kiss the violinist again?

Michiru understand the blonde's stammering as she pondered silently. Should she go? Haruka might try something funny like she'd done before again. Her blue eyes stared at the blonde who's getting redder by the minute still spluttering over her invitation for the aqua-haired girl. But then again, she felt guilty of not having anything to give to the blonde. Maybe she could make it up just by turning up at Haruka's apartment.

"Sure" she said, shutting up the spluttering blonde "you'll tell me the time and address, of course"

The racer smiled in relief "yeah, sure. I'll send it by text message later"

Michiru then tossed her another smile as a thank you and left without another word, leaving the blonde love struck, standing there gaping like an idiot.

"Oy, Tenoh-kun" the mechanic that had called out to her earlier came over to her and had been waving in front of her face for the last 3 minutes trying to catch her attention as the blonde was still staring after Michiru's back "Tenoh-kun! You still alive?"

-------------------------

Michiru left the circuit feeling throughly depressed and guilty. She'd just remembered that she forgot to ask the blonde if Yuka would be coming to or not. A small voice at the back of her head told her that the brunette might not be coming, but she shrug it off, sticking to her original plan to go see the brunette in her house and apologize.

"I thought you said that you didn't love him anymore"

Michiru almost died of heart attack at the sudden harsh words being spoken to her. She turned to her right and saw Yuka standing just outside the circuit gate. Her usual warm hazel were cold and hard and full of anger towards the violinist.

Yuka's tone made it clear to Michiru that the brunette was indeed mad, no, _very _mad at her.

"So, it was all a lie then?" Yuka gave a cold smile "and you've been trying to get to him all this time too?"

"Look, Yuka-san, listen-" Michiru tried her best to explain but the brunette had cut her short

"Shut up!"

"Yuka-san?" the aqua-haired girl was shocked, Yuka had never raised her voice like that, especially to her.

"I've had it with you!" Yuka stormed at her, making several passing people to look at them "You lie to me! You cheated with my boyfriend behind me! And now you're trying to take him away from me! Haven't you done enough damage yet?" those last words stung like hell to the aqua-haired girl. She was at loss at words, she don't know what to do. Yuka's words were true and she felt ashamed admitting it. But the she didn't meant for them to broke up,. Michiru took a great quavering breath before speaking again.

"Yuka-san, I'm really sorry…" her voice came out as a croak as tears formed on her eyes "but I didn't meant for that to happen. I swear, I'm not trying to take Haruka away from you…"

But Yuka had covered both of her ears with her hands, completely shutting out the explanation "you're lying! Everything was fine until you came around! I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place…" she said softly, her eyes cold and piercing to Michiru's sapphire orbs "you're nothing more than a backstabber…" and with that she left the violinist alone. The sky had darken as grey clouds began to form above the stunned violinist. Thunder rumbled at the distant and droplets of water began to fall.

* * *

A/N: uh oh…more trouble…R/R please!! I really need to know what you guys think so far. 


	8. Needless for Words

Disclaimer: I want them…sob… I really do…d'you think Naoko-sensei would let me have them for a day?

A/N : The words in Italic are the lyrics from TEGOMASS' Kiss Kaeri Michi no Love Song. I decided to put in some of the lyric coz they really match the situation (in my opinion XP). I got it from a friend of mine, and if there's any mistakes please tell me! This chapter is the most difficult to write, but I've tried my best and I make it long for you guys…XP. So, enjoy the last chapter!!

* * *

**Be Mine Tonight**

- Needless for Words -

* * *

The rain had come down hard as Michiru walked miserably back to her house, soaking from head to toe. She didn't even bother to stop by and take shelter. Her mind was in a daze, her heart was filled with the pain of guilt. Why does everything have to go wrong? Does God hate her so much? 

As though seconding her statement, the rain fell even harder. You cant even see the difference between tears and droplets of rainwater. Everything was a blur in her eyes, a dull grey, just like what she was feeling now. Her eyes caught sight of the park near her house where Haruka kissed her that night.

Getting even more depressed every minute, she walked over to a wet bench and sat down with her face in her hands. The rain hasn't stop falling at all, yet the aqua-haired girl ignored it. Her sobbing and snuffling were concealed by the rainfall and other sound were blocked from her ears. It was just her, completely drenched, and the rain.

She cant see her way out of this mess. Maybe if she'd just forgot about Yuka, she could go back to Haruka and have their old relationship back, that sounds very tempting, yet the small girl knew better. She really care about Yuka and she doesn't want to lose her like she had lost Haruka a long time ago. If she had one more chance to talk to the brunette she swore she would tell her everything and, if it have to, beg for her forgiveness. She cant stand being left by another person she held dearly. Her hand reached beneath her clothes for the necklace that had her ring, given by Haruka. It was glinting slightly, as though trying to comfort her, telling her that everything will be alright…

"Haruka…" her voice were fairly audible thanks to the rain "I wish you were here…" she buried her face in her hands once more, leaving the necklace to dangle at the base of her neck. Faint vibrating came from her cell phone, but she ignored it just like she'd ignored the rain. Several moments passed silently except for the rain that got even harder if possible.

Suddenly rain stopped falling on her head. Startled, she look up to see a panting Tenoh Haruka covering her with an umbrella. Her face was pale and her back was all wet, so is her trouser that looked like had been drenched by mud. 'Did she came running here?' Michiru wondered to herself.

"What are you doing?" the blonde practically spat at her "I've been worried sick! You didn't reply any of my messages and you didn't answer my calls! Good thing I took a wrong turn and saw you here. Are you trying to drown yourself?"

Michiru stared silently up at those teal eyes which shone so brilliantly in the middle of the rain. They're full of concern, Michiru felt safe just by looking at them. Haruka had said to her once, that she'll be there whenever and wherever the violinist needs her. Michiru had always thought the racer was just messing around, but at this moment those thoughts disappear as she saw Haruka standing there, sheltering her from the rain.

"Michiru…are you feeling okay?" Haruka grew slightly worried when the smaller girl didn't answer her "how long have you been sitting here? Did something happen?"

Hearing Haruka speak so kindly to her made Michiru want to cry. She'd hurt the blonde so badly and here she was still caring for the aqua-haired girl as though nothing had happened between them. Flashes of her previous encounter with Yuka came to her mind as her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Haruka…" she stood up slowly, dropping her bag without a care as she went closer to the worried blonde "Haruka…!!"

The racer's eyes widened when the smaller girl had rushed to her and cried her heart out on her shoulder. But then her arm (other than the one holding an umbrella) went around Michiru, bringing her in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" Michiru croaked out "I've been very stupid…" she couldn't deny the truth any longer, she loved the blonde more than ever. Her feelings surfaced up as flowing tears as she told the blonde what had happened these last few days between her and Yuka and her true feeling towards the blonde. Haruka kept silent as Michiru told her everything, hiding not a single thing.

"I'm so stupid!" Michiru gave a big sob "I knew it was wrong, but I cant help it. I still love you, Haruka…I still do…"

A small smile appeared on Haruka's face as she stroked Michiru's head gently.

"I know…" she said, softly enough for the crying girl to hear "I know that since the beginning. But your high pride wouldn't let you tell me that…and being such a good friend that you are, I knew that you'll think about Yuka's feelings too…But you should be true to your heart, Michiru. Listen to what it tells you…face the truth. I know you're worried about Yuka, but you can't keep lying to yourself anymore. I know she'll come to her senses someday…" she pulled Michiru's face upwards and stared at her lovingly "then again…no one can fight love, right?"

Michiru let out a small laugh, but it soon fade away as Haruka's face inched towards her. And their lips met blissfully. It was different than the last time, this time it was sweet and wonderful. It brought so much warmth to Michiru, who was soaked and drenched in rainwater for about an hour. It was amazing how wonderful it felt to be kissing the blonde again. And Michiru knows, that with Haruka by her side, everything will be alright…

--------------------------

Haruka helped the wet violinist got down from her car. After she met Michiru in the park, she'd brought the violinist (covered in her dry overcoat) to her apartment. Michiru had clearly stated that she doesn't want to go home looking miserable like that, so the blonde gladly brought her to her apartment.

"Nice place" Michiru said with a shiver. Haruka grinned as she unlocked the door "after you" she chivalrously let the smaller girl to go in first, before following and closed the door behind her with a snap.

"Michiru?" the blonde racer wondered again when the aqua-haired girl had stopped dead in her tracks. Following her eyesight she saw something that she was certainly not expecting.

Yuka was standing in front of them with a murderous look in her eyes; one of her hands was holding a knife.

"How d'you get in?" Haruka demanded, stepping in front of Michiru protectively

Yuka showed her a key, not leaving her eyes off Michiru "spare key"

Pregnant pause fill the air.

"I thought I told you to return my keys?" Haruka said rather suspiciously

"Yes, but I never did" Yuka was still staring hard at Michiru, who didn't dare to broke the eye contact "it actually comes in handy on several situations…like _this _one".

Michiru felt her eyes sting, the guilty feelings that had vanished during the kiss had came up again, slightly choking her for some reason. Haruka notices the tension between the two girls, she kept quiet as she knows that their fight was mostly caused by her. She didn't want to make it worse. Eyes wandering slightly, she realized a large chocolate cake was lying on her dinner table. Now she knows why the brunette was holding a knife.

"So…" Yuka said finally, breaking the silence "you finally won. Happy now?"

Michiru was desperate now "look, it's- it's not like what you think, I-"she clutched the coat tightly over her body in nervousness.

"I cant believe this!" Yuka cried at the aqua-haired girl "I thought you're my best friend!" her hazel eyes caught the glinting of the blue-dolphin ring on Michiru's left hand. In a painful rush she remembered that Haruka had one just the same. Her eyes wandered to Haruka's left hand and saw the same ring. Michiru followed Yuka's eyes and realized where she was looking at. Thoughts began forming in her head, but she don't know what to do. Haruka, on the other hand, was looking at Yuka with raised eyebrows.

Yuka's eyes returned to Michiru's hand which was still clutching the coat on her front "that ring…" she wandered closer to the aqua-haired girl. She took Michiru's left hand and held it up to her eye. Tears were forming there as well "I should've been the one wearing it!!" in anger, she use the knife to slash itself on Michiru's finger, as though trying to cut it off.

The aqua-haired girl cried in pain and shock as blood begin to trickled down her waist. In an instant, Haruka pushed Yuka off the violinist and the latter fell several steps backwards.

"What the heck are you doing?" the racer was angry now, this is way beyond the belt. She examined her lover's finger and almost cried in relief when she saw that it was still intact. It was a small cut, good thing she managed to push Yuka off before anything more happened.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asks Michiru worriedly, ripping some cloth from her shirt to stop the bleeding. Michiru nodded, but her eyes was still staring at Yuka.

"Yuka-san, please listen" tears were flowing down her cheeks now as she stared at her best friend "I know what I did was unforgivable, but still I ask for your forgiveness. I know I lied to you that day, but I'm going to tell you the truth now. I still love Haruka. Ever since that day I left Tokyo until now, I cant stop loving her. I tried to kill my feelings, but I can't deny it any longer, these past days had been very painful to me… I know you're mad at me, but there's nothing I can't do with these feelings…please understand…"

Yuka was staring at the 2 newfound lovers, it pained her heart to see them like that, especially seeing her best friend cried in front of her. But her heart is still filled with hurt and jealousy and rational thoughts were pushed far to the back of her head.

"I have something to say too" Haruka said suddenly "I tried to find the time to tell you, but I never found one. I'm a girl, Yuka. I'm not a man like who you thought me to be"

At this, Yuka's eyes widened in shock.

"It's the truth. I've always tried to tell you, but something always gets in the way" Haruka's eyes shown honesty that got through Yuka's angry hazel orbs "Michiru knows though, but she still loves me the same for all these years. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I cant stop loving Michiru. She'd been through lots of difficult things in the past just to save my future and I cant let her keep hurting by herself. I want to be by her side in every possible way and face everything together with her. If you want to be mad, angry and hurtful it should be to me. I was the one who cheated behind your back. She did nothing"

Several moments passed slowly in silence, Michiru's tears trailed silently down her face as its owner stared at the harassed brunette. Yuka's face fell as she stared to the ground, sobbing "I've been such a fool…" she said finally, Michiru's words echoing in her head; somehow it all makes sense now. Michiru's pains…she felt it too … why didn't she realized it before? These two are in love since forever, there's no denial in that. And yet Michiru is still able to let her go out with Haruka, it must be awfully hard for the aqua-haired girl. But she hid it all and still managed a smile for the brunette. Yuka can't help but to feel ashamed of herself. The sacrifices Michiru made just to see her happy with Haruka, and the brunette paid her back by hurting the aqua-haired girl.

"Hurting my best friend just because of jealousy…" Yuka continued again "I don't deserve to be looking at you anymore…"

"Yuka-san…" Michiru began, but the brunette shook her head to silence her.

"Death will be better…" Yuka raised the knife to her right wrist, Haruka and Michiru started giving out warnings, but the brunette ignored them. She only had her eyes on her wrist "…than having to live with this guilt!" with another sob she slashed her wrist open, cutting her skin and her veins as blood splashed everywhere. With that massive blood lost, her vision blurred and she fell to the floor, fainted.

Haruka and Michiru rushed quickly to the brunette "YUKA!!"

-------------------------

Blinding sunlight shine brightly inside the white painted room. An old man was sitting in a chair beside a bed in which a brunette was sitting staring out through the window.

"Are you feeling better, Ojou-sama?" the old man asks as he put a plate full of freshly-cut apples on Yuka's lap. The brunette nod weakly, still looking pale to the incident the previous day. Her right wrist was bandaged heavily.

After Yuka's attempt of committing suicide, Haruka and Michiru quickly brought the girl to the nearest hospital, where she received urgent treatments right away. They both stayed through the night waiting for the brunette's family to come and found the family butler rushing to the hospital, saying that the brunette's parents were abroad.

"Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san left this morning before you wake" the old man informed Yuka "they wished you a speedy recovery"

Yuka nod silently, then her eyes wandered towards the calendar. Seeing 'January 28' brought a smile to her face.

"Ojou-sama?" the old man wondered what the cause of the sudden change of expression "is everything alright?"

"Yes" Yuka said smilingly, "everything is now alright" for then in her heart she knows that everything that had happened between her and Michiru has all been forgiven.

--------------------------

_1)Donna kimi mo, donna toki mo uketo meru kara.._

_ Moshimo, kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa_

Haruka got out of the changing room with her racing suit in one hand. Her eyes caught the sight of a large shining trophy and a grin formed on her face. After loads of hours spent in the circuit, training hard for today's race, she felt contented looking at the shiny thing just beside her back. She remembered how she manages to pull out a tricky stun at that last turn and with every bit of luck, stepped on the pedal and zoomed towards the finish line grinning from ear to ear. The delightful roar of the crowd filled the whole place, making the blonde's ear to throb as she went to the platform to receive her trophy. Teal eyes scanned the crowds and found what they were looking for, a beautiful aqua-haired goddess standing there, glowing at the racer. The sight of her face raised the spirit of the handsome blonde racer as she brandished the gold trophy for everyone to see. The crowd roared louder than ever, chanting the winner's name. Girls swooning all over the place as Haruka tossed them the oh-so-charming trademark smile of hers.

"Ara…grinning to yourself in broad daylight isn't a good sign, Tenoh-san"

Haruka's grin spread even wider when she turns towards the source of the voice. Michiru walked towards her with a beautiful, beautiful smile on her face. Haruka suddenly realized that this was the first true smile she'd seen upon Michiru's face after their 3 years of separation. The aqua-haired girl stops a short way before the blonde racer, staring up at the handsome boyish face. It didn't take long before she was locked in by the deep bottomless teal eyes of her lover's.

_2)Sekaijyuu wo tekii ni shite mo kimi wo mamoru yo_

Wordless exchanges played back and forth, of love and longings. After months of repressing her feelings, the aqua-haired girl felt them all emerging at once. It was overwhelming to say the least; the weight of her own emotions prevented her from avoiding the inevitable. She didn't know that she was moving but when she realized it, she was dropping closer and closer towards Haruka, an inch away from meeting that inviting pair of lips. The blonde was so close; it would be so easy to close the distance between them. It was all so tempting.

She could feel Haruka's warm breath against her face, sending her heart into frenzy. Her own breaths had become shallower, as if she was afraid to breathe, fearing that she would disrupt the magical

moment. Finally, the blonde parted her lips slightly and brushed it softly against her beloveds. The kiss was respectful at first, but as they caressed their lips it , but suddenly exploded with all the yearning they suddenly felt for each other. The kiss represented all the right things. Forgiveness. Acceptance. Reassurance. Commitment. Their love shone bright and healed their emotional scars, washing away the pain, leaving their hearts beating as one.

Finally, reluctantly, their mouths parted.

"So…I never really get to hear your answer…" Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear, almost teasingly "what is it? Yes…or no?"

Michiru gave the handsome racer a playful smile "Do I really need words to say?"

Smilingly, they began to lean in for another kiss.

_3)I love you, kotoba wa iranai yo_

_ Kimi ga saigo no kissu itsuma demo…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: After endless hours (ok, I'm exaggerating) I spent awake writing this chapter, finally this is the end. I want to thank you all of you guys that had been reviewing my stories!!esp. to: **RaginFireDesire,LitaDelacour,Bound Dragon, petiyaka, Rushingwind, Urooj, Cogent, Amnesia Nymph, glowie, **and all you out there. Honto ne, even a hundred thanks isn't enough…XP. you guys kept me going all till the end. I'm really satisfied with the ending and I hope you guys are too.

**Lyrics Translations:1) **No matter how you act, no matter when it is, I'll always keep a hold of you

**2)** If you're hurt and tears fall, even if everyone around the world turns into enemies, I'll always protect you

**3)** I LOVE YOU I don't need any words…your kiss is my last, forever…

- depression76


End file.
